


It's All Too Much

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, ringo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Paul and Ringo are stuck in traffic while Ringo is driving him home.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	It's All Too Much

Paul squirmed around in his seat, catching Ringo’s eyes. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

The younger man rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.” He kept his eyes down. 

“If you’re not, that’s okay, too.” When he said that, Paul whimpered. He put a hand in between his legs and squirmed again. The. Ringo understood. “Do you have to piss?”

“Fucking hell.” Paul’s face grew red as a tomato as Ringo started putting the pieces together. “Sorry, do you think you can stop somewhere? I’m just not sure how much longer I can really wait.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Ringo sighed as he turned his blinker on to the left. Paul felt relief flood through him when he realised that Ringo wasn’t going to laugh at him and actually try to help with the problem. 

“Thanks.”

They were both quiet as Paul crossed his legs and groaned. 

“Do you think you’ll be okay? This traffic really isn’t giving.”

Paul sighed. “I think I’ll be alright until you pull over.”

Ringo started to try and get over in his lane, despite the cars hardly moving at all, but his actions were immediately met with a honk from a neighbouring car. 

“Oh, God. Paul, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop anytime soon. “Er, I’ll try to wait. Do you, er, do you happen to have a bottle or something? I’m really not doing too great.”

“Well, shit, I don’t think so. God, Paul, I’m so sorry. Try to find something, but if you can’t, Christ, I swear I won’t be upset. No matter what happens.”

Paul knew exactly what he was hinting at and felt himself get hot in the face. He whined. “That’s humiliating.”

“It is what it is. I mean, wait if you want, but we’re not getting anywhere in this.”

“Dammit,” Paul muttered. “I’m crisply gonna piss myself. Christ, that’s absolutely humiliating.”

Ringo made a face of sympathy. “Oh, Paul, it’s fine. I promise I won’t be mad. And I won’t tell anybody about it.”

“But it’s not about that. It’s so gross.” PAUL let his hand fall to his crotch to squeeze himself. Ringo noticed, and Paul started to blush just seconds later, realising what he’d done. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“You’re fine. Do you want to try to get out and go on the side of the road?”

The bassist wished so much that this was an option, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

“I can’t, Rich. I’m… shy.”

“Oh. You’ll be okay? Like, can you go in here?”

“I don’t know. Can we just not talk about this anymore?”

“Sorry. Yeah, let’s, er, turn on the radio.” He turned the radio on, and Paul continued squirming in his seat. 

“Welcome back, folks. I’ve gotten quite a few calls to play this bug, new band. The Beatles!” As the song started to play, the radio host continued talking. “This one I’ve got in my hands now is from Sally Leeb. She said ‘dear Ringo, all of my friends say that Paul is the cutest, but I’m so in love with you.’ So there you have it. Ringo, if you’re hearing this, just know that you and the rest of the Beatles are getting big!” Just like that, the song started, and Paul was quick to reach over and turn it off. 

“Sorry, Richie. I’m glad Sally loves you. I just can’t listen to our song.”

“That’s alright.”

Just that second, Paul let out a sob so loud that Ringo looked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Maybe you should just try to go? I mean, I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do, but…”

A few seconds went by, but nothing happened. “I’m trying so hard. It hurts so bad, but I can’t go.”

“It’s alright. Close your eyes, and just try.”

Paul did as Ringo said, but as soon as a small part of his pants were wet, he gasped and jumped up in the seat. 

“Oh, my god. Oh, no.” He starts to squirm more in his seat. 

“Paul, please don’t hurt yourself. It’s alright if you have to go. Not your fault.”

“You promise you won’t tell anyone? Not John or Geo. not even Brian?”

“Of course I won’t.”

“Thank you so much. Thank, oh—“ It all happened so fast that Paul didn’t have any time to stop it. He let apologies fall out of his mouth as he hid his face in his hands and relaxed. 

Ringo kept quiet as he focused very hard on the car in front of him. He didn’t want Paul to feel uncomfortable at all, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he could do to help this situation, and Paul had already started apologising, not even done wetting himself. At least now he wouldn’t have to pee anymore. 

When Paul had been sitting in his seat, face in hands for a few minutes, and liquid stopped dripping on the floor, Ringo assumed he was done. 

“Paul…”

“God, this is humiliating.” He groaned and started to sob hysterically. 

“Paul, it’s fine. Really. I’m gonna get you home as fast as I can, okay? You’re probably not very comfortable.”

“Oh, God. You’re being so nice about this.” Ringo looked over at him, sadness in his eyes.

“Of course I am. I couldn’t imagine anybody not being nice about it. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Paul closed his eyes, fighting off the tears. What really helped was Ringo being so cool about it, and he was sure that it was the man who got him through this without dying of sheer embarrassment.

They got to Paul’s home after a few hours. Jane was kind enough not to say anything and waved with a smile to Ringo as he backed out of the driveway. Paul hurried to clean himself up, and nobody ever spoke of it again.


End file.
